


Almost Heaven

by avenging_gleefully, Pizzzazlut



Series: Clyde/Hux Universe [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kylux Adjacents, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ship name: Clux, the ship i didn't know i needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_gleefully/pseuds/avenging_gleefully, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: Clyde relished all the moments they had but refused to push Hux more than necessary, choosing to pine silently. He’s happy to just be near him, happy that Hux even wants him around.Hux decides to take the initiative.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Clyde Logan
Series: Clyde/Hux Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999618
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	Almost Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I wrote this with @shellyannerie on Twitter awhile back but I finally got to polishing it up and typing it out for y'all! I love these two. I cannot believe how soft they can be I'M WEAK!
> 
> Can be considered a sequel to "Take Me Home, Country Roads" since it takes place in the same timeline.

Clyde never thought the day would come.

The first time Hux flirts with him, cracking a rather risky joke in the Duck Tape one night, Clyde can’t even suppress the smile that spreads across his face. He knew they were getting comfortable; they knew each other’s backstories and where they come from.

It didn’t take a genius to see that they were helping each other heal.

Clyde relished all the moments they had but refused to push Hux more than necessary, choosing to pine silently. He’s happy to just be near him, happy that Hux even wants him around.

Hux decides to take the initiative.

The pickup line is horrible, but he says it with a smile. Clyde had to occupy himself because Jimmy, Mellie, and Joe Bang are all there to witness the magical moment while Hux smirks into his whiskey glass.

Jimmy can’t keep his smile to himself. He knows his brother is smitten with the strange redhead. He claps Hux on the shoulder and calls Clyde over, much to his dismay. “Don’t,” Clyde says which Jimmy ignores.

“Hux, did’ya know Clyde here hasn’t been on a date in a year?” Jimmy says. Clyde pouts in that way that lets Jimmy know he’s going to hear about this later on.

Hux adores seeing that look on his handsome face. “I find that incredibly upsetting. Who wouldn’t want to be wined and dined by such a gentleman?” Hux says. Clyde has never blushed so hard in his life.

Jimmy leans in towards Hux, whispering conspiratorially. “I think you should go and take him out before he forgets how.”

Hux has a fox-like grin and a gleam in his eyes. “We mustn’t let that happen. It’d be a crime.”

Clyde looks to interject but Jimmy stops him in his tracks. “We can take care of the bar for you tonight.”

Clyde hopes his eagerness isn’t too obvious as he tells Jimmy whose tabs are open still, whose debit cards are still in his possession. Jimmy finally gives him a shove when he’s clearly stalling. Clyde and Hux are finally making their way towards his car after being kicked out of the car. “My brother can be a pain in the ass, but we don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to.” Clyde gives Hux a hopeful look.

How can Hux resist those eyes?

There’s a place Hux has seen on the television that looked appealing. “We can go to that Outback place. I know you like steak.” Hux knows a lot about Clyde by now. How he takes his eggs, how he’s a quiet, rumbling bear when he wakes until he has had his caff. How those beautiful eyes sparkle when there’s something funny on the TV. But neither of them are used to crowds. Surely Clyde will be overwhelmed. “Unless you’d rather we order in.”

Clyde feels the grips of his anxiety lessen its hold on him, nodding quickly as he turns on the car. “I can order on that cellphone app Sadie babbles on about,” he says, feeling immensely relieved that Hux just…gets it.

It takes them a while to figure it out, considering Hux has no idea how to use a phone and Clyde’s thick fingers constantly click the wrong options. They sit in Clyde’s car while they ordered, hiding shy smiles from each other as they sat closely. It takes longer than it should’ve, but their food is finally delivered after the allotted waiting time.

“I swear, these kids nowadays are smarter every year,” Clyde says as he gives Hux a shy look, almost wanting to apologize because this “date” wasn’t really much. He hoped Hux wasn’t regretting this already.

Hux couldn’t regret this if he wanted to, not when Clyde gave him that look that he loves so much. He gathers their food and takes it to the small table outside, string lights and a bug zapper illuminating the small area. The entire atmosphere feels different from their regular dinners together and not because it wasn’t happening at 0400.

Clyde brings out the sturdy steak knives because the plastics ones just aren’t going to cut it. He looks at Hux, looks at the way the lights made his hair practically glow. He’s so beautiful and this is what Clyde has to offer. He deserves so much more.

“I’m sorry it’s- “

Hux cuts him off. “This is the nicest date I’ve ever been on.” He huffs out a laugh.” Not that I’ve ever been on one”

Clyde had his eyes cast down as Hux spoke, but they shoot back up to see if Hux was lying if he was just saying that to make Clyde feel better. He couldn’t find an inkling of deception in those spectacular green eyes that glowed in the amber light. “I don’t believe that.” Clyde had a feeling there was someone in Hux’s past, someone he kept hidden to never be spoken of ever again. Surely, he had done something for Hux. “You’re worthy of more than just take out and garden lights.” His southern drawl became more obvious the more comfortable he felt.

God, Hux was handsome.

“I didn’t have time for that. We were always at war, ever since I was born.” There were stolen moments. A kiss. A smile. Inky black hair on the pillow beside him. But those moments were forever gone. Clyde hates to see the flash of sadness in Hux’s eyes.

“I think you’d find that most people wouldn’t think me worthy of anything but a cell.” Hux regrets being maudlin and bringing Clyde down. “This is the nicest thing I think I’ve ever had and I’m afraid that you’re the one that deserves this and so much more.” More than a damaged former General could give. 

Clyde snorts in response before he can even stop himself. “Sorry I just find that hard to believe.” He was used to being second best, everyone always chose Jimmy first when they were in high school and that didn’t change much as adults. He was too big, too calm, too quiet. Hux was worthy of much more of what Clyde could offer. “If I could offer you more than just,” Clyde gestured towards himself,” this…I would.”

Hux can’t help but think that Clyde is the single kindest person Hux has ever met. He’s patient and calm, exactly what Hux never realized he needed. Hux doesn’t think, he just reacts, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Clyde’s. He’s wanted to do this for months.

When did Hux become so impulsive that he’d actually make the first move?

What if he’s ruined it all?

Clyde can’t help the surprised jolt his body makes as he pulls away just a fraction. Hux didn’t do that…did he?

Clyde has to force his stubborn mind to accept that this, in fact, is real. Clyde moves slowly, bringing his hand up t cradle Hux’s neck, leaning in to kiss him gently. He intended it to stay that way but everything about Hux makes it so difficult to think properly. Clyde deepens the kiss, relishing the soft little noises Hux makes as he did.

When was the last time Hux had been truly kissed? Not since…no. There’s no time to think about the past. Not when Clyde is here and very much alive, giving Hux the sweetest yet hottest kiss imaginable. There’s an urgency behind it but it’s still so soft.

Hux’s head is already swimming. He wants more as he rests his hands on those wide shoulders, fingers reflexively digging into the meaty flesh. Clyde lets out a moan and that prompts Hux to crawl onto his lap.

Clyde regretted, for the first time since he lost his arm, the fact that he didn’t have his real hand so he could touch and feel all over Hux right now. It didn’t really matter, not when he had a firm grip on Hux’s ass as he settled over him, giving as much as he got. Clyde thought of going slow, pacing himself just in case Hux changed his mind.

All thoughts of going slow left his brain as he brought Hux down onto his jean-clad erection, breaking their kiss to moan a cruse into Hux’s open mouth. Clyde wanted this for so long, and yet he wanted more.

It’s as if the floodgates have opened and Hux lets himself feel. The logical portion of his brain that would usually scream that this was a bad idea was completely silent. His hips moved on their own volition, seeking that sweet pressure when their erections ground together.

Clyde feels so warm beneath Hux. He’s so alive and so is Hux. He’s survived 35 years of conditioning and war to be awarded this moment. This man. He doesn’t deserve it but Hux cannot begin to care. He wants everything Clyde has to offer.

“Please,” Hux breathes out.

Clyde lets his fingers trace the seam of Hux’s lips as he stares up at him, eyes full of wonder and adoration for Hux. “I’ve got you, darlin’,” Clyde says as he meets every little thrust with one of his own, kissing the heated skin on Hux’s neck. “I want to be inside you. I need to feel you without these fucking clothes on.” Clyde doesn’t care how desperate or aggressive he sounds; he doesn’t care because nothing but Hux matter to him at this very moment.

Clyde sounds just as desperate and hungry as Hux is and he loves it. He loves that he made Clyde act this way. Hux threads his fingers through the long, wavy strands of hair on the back of Clyde’s head, tugging until he’s looking back up at Hux. Those gorgeous caramel-colored eyes are blown black with arousal.

“Kriff, yes. I need you to fuck me,” Hux moans, knowing it will take climbing out of Clyde’s lap but Hux doesn’t want to lose contact just yet. That alone would be more painful than Pryde’s blaster bolt to the chest.

Clyde mumbles a quick “hang on” before he’s standing up, hauling all of Hux’s weight along with him. It pays to be built like a fridge as he carries his redhead towards the trailer, laughing as Hux scrambled to hang on. “I ain’t gonna drop you. I’m never letting go,” he says as he smiles at Hux who’s hair has fallen over his eyes in that way that’s been making Clyde _ache_ with want for weeks.

Clyde settles heavily on the bed when they finally make it to his room, grunting in relief when he sits on the mattress. He’s only human, after all. “I haven’t…how would you like…” Clyde looks bashful as he leans back on his elbows to look expectantly at Hux.

Hux wants to devour him. Clyde has no right looking like that, smiling and relaxed on his rumpled bed linens while still being the most unaffectedly sexy person alive. Hux climbs back onto Clyde’s lap, tugging at his shirt because he just has to see what the other man’s chest looks like. “You’re going to lay back and let me ride you. Is that okay?” Hux is panting, Clyde’s chest is even better than he imagined.

“Fucking perfect,” Clyde managed to say although he wasn’t entirely sure what he was referring to; the visual he got of Hux riding him or the way there were freckled all over Hux’s chest as he lifted his shirt off and over his head. Hux had a scar, but so did Clyde.

For once, he didn’t feel ashamed of himself, Hux knew where he was coming from, knew him more than anyone else. “Baby, please,” Clyde whispered against Hux’s collarbone, giving Hux the classic puppy-eyed look his family always said he sued to get what he wanted.

Hux doesn’t feel shame about his imperfections. Clyde still wants him even after knowing most of his dark secrets. It made him feel powerful, more powerful than he ever did as General. That power had been an illusion, after all.

Hux bent over, crawling down Clyde’s body, kissing and sucking on the skin as he went, paying extra attention to the puckered skin along his abdomen where the IED that cost him his arm had also struck. Hux's lips ran across the bulge in Clyde’s jeans, fingers teasing the button and fly. “Is this what you want, darling?”

Clyde lets his head fall back because Hux shouldn’t look so tantalizing as he knelt between his legs, saying those words in that tone. “God almighty, yes.” He resisted the urge to move his hips but the way Hux’s fingers felt on his cock was too much, hips thrusting up like he was a horny, inexperienced teen. Clyde’s hands gripped the sheets tightly as he breathed through his nose. “I wanted this…I wanted you for so- fuck,” he managed to say before a moan was ripped from him thanks to Hux’s fingers working over his cock slowly.

“We’re complete morons obviously. We could have had this…” Hux pulls Clyde’s jeans and underwear down unceremoniously. They’re in the way of him reaching his prize and kriff, what a prize it is.

Clyde is almost embarrassed at the way his hard cock slaps against his stomach.

“Oh, Clyde,” Hux says as he licks his lips, wrapping his hand around Clyde’s cock, mesmerized by the way it doesn’t even encircle all the way around. “You’ve been holding out on me.” Hux licks a long stripe up the underside. “You’re gorgeous.”

Clyde leans forward to kiss that sinful mouth before he threads his fingers through Hux’s hair, holding on tightly as he watched him dip his head back down again. Hux kept his eyes on Clyde’s the entire time and Clyde swore he’s never seen anything hotter in his life. His legs shake as Hux keeps a slow, teasing rhythm over his cock.

“That’s it, baby. Keep looking at me. You’re so good to me,” Clyde babbled, something he never did normally but couldn’t help the flow of words coming from his mouth.

Hux didn’t expect Clyde to be a talker, especially considering how quiet and contemplative he usually was. Hux realizes he loves it. The praise washed over him, leaving him moaning around the cock in his mouth.

Clyde shouts at the stimulation. Hux was going to be the death of him. He wills his hips to remain still, not wanting to choke Hux.

Hux can feel the tenseness in the muscles of Clyde’s thighs. Even when awash with pleasure he’s still trying to be gentle with Hux. It’s sweet, but Hux doesn’t want that right now. “You can fuck my mouth. I want you to.”

Clyde can only fight the urge for so long and Hux knows this. He knows it isn’t fair to tease the other man into doing what he wants but Hux knows Clyde wants to let go and use his mouth. Hux teases the head and sucks on the underside of Clyde’s cock as he smiles up at him, cruel and cunning because teasing Clyde is fun.

Clyde finally breaks. He’s tried to hold off but suddenly he’s holding Hux’s head in place as he drives his cock into that willing mouth that was offered to him. He moans _loudly_ as he repeats the movement again. “Baby. Oh, baby,” he chants needily.

Hux’s eyes roll back because it’s so, so good. It’s been a long time since he'd indulged in this and he missed it. The sounds Clyde makes are addictive, making him feel powerful. He lets Clyde abuse his throat until he can feel the thrusts become increasingly erratic and the babbling intensifies. Hux doesn’t want to pull away but the adoration and lust gleaming in Clyde’s eyes are worth it. “You can’t come yet. Not until I have this inside me.”

Clyde nods dumbly since his brain is fully offline. He’s not one for pictures but he’d love one of Hux right now. Hux is sight as he straddles Clyde once more, lips and chin glistening wetly, lips swollen and red and just perfect. Clyde could only vaguely process Hux’s demand for him to hold his cock up for Hux before-

Hux went down slowly, taking in the pleasure and pain of having someone so big like Clyde. The look on his face was priceless; so needy and aroused as his eyes fought to stay open. Hux wanted a thousand holo’s of this moment.

“Go slow, baby,” Clyde whispered, hand caressing every inch of skin he could reach before bringing it down to painfully grip the base of his own cock. He can’t come yet.

As if Hux could go anything but slow. He’s out of practice and Clyde is deliciously huge. He wants to savor every inch of the stretch. Hux catches his breath, relaxing his shoulders, and starts to move.

“Fuck, baby,” is all Clyde can say as his hand digs deep into the soft skin of Hux’s hip. He doesn’t want to hurt Hux, ever, so he goes to pull his hand away.

“Keep it there,” Hux’s delicate hand rests atop his,” I want to see it in the morning.” He can already picture the beautiful bruise that will blossom against his pale skin. Hux lifts his hips and slams back down, bouncing on Clyde’s perfect cock. “I want to feel you in the morning too.” 

Clyde swears he’s in heaven. Everything about Hux is divine; the way his lean but powerful legs flexed as he moved, the way his teeth bit into his lip after every hard movement.

Hux wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to feel Clyde the next day, each downstroke made Hux grunt as his body jolted from the movement. “Kriff, you’re fucking big. I can feel you so deep,” he whined, voice becoming more winded.

Clyde’s hand tightened painfully as he heard Hux’s breathless voice. “That’s nothing, baby,” was all Clyde said before pulled Hux down as he thrust his hips up, hard.

Hux shouts and at first Clyde is worried he hurt him but Hux’s face slackens in ecstasy. “Do it again,” Hux pleads, hands scrambling for purchase on Clyde’s incredibly defined pecs.

How could Clyde refuse such a request? He drives up into Hux over and over again. The sounds of their bodies are positively obscene and Hux is the one babbling incoherently now, begging for more. “Please!” He cries, fingers digging into Clyde’s chest, attempting to hold on. It feels so good, he’s missed this so much.

Clyde wants this moment to last forever but the way Hux is moving and keening above him is too much. “Hux…please,” he manages to say as he holds onto him tightly.

“Watch me,” Hux says, giving him the most feral grin as he hears the sheer desperation in the other man’s voice. He doesn’t bother keeping his needy, absolutely slutty moans in check. Hux is loud as he moves his hips even faster, falling apart before Clyde’s eyes. Clyde feels Hux tighten all around him, and he helps him ride out his orgasm, grinding his hips as he practically lifts off the bed to feel every twitch inside Hux.

Clyde can’t take his eyes off Hux during it all. He’s always been beautiful but right now he’s absolutely breathtaking. He expects to have to finish himself off without any help from Hux, considering how blissed out he is. But those sinful hips start moving once again, grinding back and forth over Clyde’s cock his own cock still hard against Clyde’s sweaty stomach.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Hux smiles like the cat who got the canary, pinching Clyde’s nipples. Clyde shouts, hips pistoning hard enough that Hux has to hold on. “That’s it, darling. Come for me.”

Who is Clyde to refuse such a request? It simply takes him one, two, three more hard thrusts into that tight heat before Clyde is bellowing out his release, coming harder than he can ever remember having done so. He swears his voice will be raw after this because the groans he’s letting out as he rides out the rest of his orgasm are loud even to his own ears.

Hux watches in amazement, from the way his massive chest trembles to the almost pained expression on his face as he feels Clyde coming inside of him.

Clyde can’t help reaching up, trailing his hand over Hux’s chest until his large hand is cradling Hux’s jaw, fingers slipping into Hux’s mouth. “I want to see you come again,” Hux hears Clyde say, those precious eyes looking up at him like he was the brightest star in the galaxy.

Clyde takes his slick fingers and wraps his hand around Hux’s erection, stroking him slowly until Hux begins to thrust into the circle of his hand.

“Fuck, fuck,” Hux pants above Clyde as he’s unable to draw his gaze away from that pretty pink mouth. He wishes again he was the type of person who videoed this type of stuff because he isn’t entirely convinced that this isn’t some type of fever dream. He wants to remember this exact moment forever. But Hux is here and he’s definitely real, solid and warm in his hand.

Clyde twists his wrists a few times and presses his thumb along Hux’s frenulum, and that’s all it takes for Hux to longer hold back. He comes again with a shout, body shaking from the force of another orgasm so soon after his first.

Clyde takes in every shiver, every twitch that Hux makes before bringing his face close to kiss him. Wrapping his arms around him despite the sweat covering their bodies, Clyde manages to roll them onto their sides without breaking their lips apart.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow,” Hux says as he nuzzles Clyde’s nose affectionately, the wild glint in his eyes from before is now gone.

Clyde instinctively begins to worry until he sees the smirk on Hux’s face. “And I wasn’t even on top,” He mumbles, unable to contain the smug tone of his voice as he smiles against the shell of Hux’s ear, feeling the way Hux shivers and whimpers quietly against him.

The prospect of this happening again is too much. It _will_ happen again.

Hux should be horrified at the mess they’re laying in; the sweat, come and saliva feels slightly uncomfortable beneath them. The uptight, forever stressed General would already be in the sonic and the linens would be changed. But being here with Clyde has changed him.

They’ll clean up eventually. Right now, Hux is content to curl up against Clyde while they come down from their orgasms and kiss each other gently. “I could get used to this.” He’s not talking about sex. 

Clyde can’t remember the last time he was this happy and content. Feeling Hux breathe against his neck grounded him more than he thought it would. “Good. Because I’m not letting you anytime soon.” _Or ever._

Hux traces the scars on Clyde’s side, hearing the soothing beat of the other man’s heart. “I thank the stars for guiding me here,” he says almost too quietly, and he hopes Clyde didn’t hear his heartfelt confession.

But Clyde does hear it, of course. He responds by tightening his hold around Hux, kissing his hair. “Thank you for stumbling into the bar.” _And into my life_ , he wants to add but he’ll save that for later.

_Later_.

Clyde lets the word sink as he feels Hux fully relax as he lets himself drift into a calming slumber. They’ll have more time later, more time to do things like this whenever they want.

And for the first time, Clyde isn’t afraid of the future.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
